mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
To Kill A Hero
Armageddon's Blade |previous =A Blade in the Back |next =Oblivion's Edge |map =To Kill A Hero map.png |version =H3X1 }} To Kill a Hero is the seventh scenario of the campaign Armageddon's Blade in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough Catherine is saddened to hear Erathia does not have her support, which is why she had General Morgan Kendal as Regent, to rule while she is absent. Though they have most of Eeofol put into a corner, King Lucifer still has Sons of Erebus and their leader, Xeron, who wields the Armageddon's Blade. To deal with Lucifer permanently, Xeron must be defeated and the Blade recovered. However, Roland, still bearing the nightmares and scars inflicted by the kreegans, becomes very angry and viscious, encouraging his men to destroy each and every demon in their path after they capture Kreelah, the capitol of Eeofol. Gelu is separated from Roland and Catherine, though a portal near his town, Shanimar, connects to the south-western part of the map. All heroes have some troops as a bonus for a start, though the enemy has a lot of towns and troops. Xeron lies in Kelvishen, which is protected by two garrisons, each one having a significant amount of troops. With the battles raging on, Catherine receives a small supply of resources from an old friend from Steadwick. However, she is visited by an Elemental Lord, Tamar, who warns Catherine that one of her loved ones may take a dark path and vanishes. Thinking Roland may be consumed by hatred and revenge, she sends him a letter. Roland, however, is furious to hear some people have been tourtured and impaled for darkest rituals. He swears he will slay Lucifer and his kreegans for these atrocities. After receiving letter from Catherine, who worries he may be consumed by revenge, sees she may even be right. Once the heroes have gathered enough armies, they have to face Xeron, who resides in Kelvishen. Once defeated, the heroes obtain Armageddon's Blade, but must hurry to defeat Lucifer. Towns *Conflux x3: Shanimar, Fayadon, Reyn Tarrina *Inferno x5: Xent'a, Xent'ara, Shadowden, Tormentalis, Kelvishen Strategy A lot of infernal forces reside in the area. To start off, Roland and Catherine should buy as many troops as they can to capture the closest two towns. While the other enemy forces are gathering to attack, Gelu can swoop in and defeat the garrison near Shanimar and take the closest town. After the north-western town is captured, the only thing left to do is train the heroes, make sure the enemy does not cause too much trouble (since the heroes will leave Kelvishen to reclaim back the areas) and prepare for battle against Xeron. All heroes are limited to level 36, while Catherine, Roland and Gelu will transfer to final scenario, with all their artifacts. The Orb of Inhibition can be found in the northwestern corner of the map. It can prevent Xeron from using the Blade in battle. Gallery To Kill A Hero1.jpg|Xeron, with the Blade, at Kelvishen Category:Armageddon's Blade campaign scenarios